Cumpliendo fantasías
by JustASecret
Summary: "Romanogers" Natasha Romanoff y Steve Rogers llevan saliendo un tiempo, y la pelirroja descubrirá que su amado capitán no es tan inocente como era en el pasado. El capi le ayudará a cumplir todas sus fantasías... y viceversa.


Capitulo 1:

 **¡Mierda, Steve!** – Nat dio un respingo y un leve quejido al sentir como la mano del capitán se habia estampado fuertemente en su nalga derecha.

 **¡Esa lengua! Y me debes llamar Capitán Rogers** – acto seguido volvió a azotarle en el lado izquierdo – **y espero que no se te olvide, o ese bonito culo va a sufrir las consecuencias** – a continuación se agachó para besar de forma sonora la curva de su espalda, y Nat solo lograba gemir sin articular palabra alguna, especialmente cuando sintió como una tibia lengua le recorría desde la cadera hasta medio muslo.

Steve no perdía el tiempo, no paraba de besarla y lamerla, inclusive le dio unos pequeños mordiscos. Odiaba marcar de esa forma a la espía, pero las ganas de sentir ese firme trasero en su boca le eran mucho más.

Rápidamente dio la vuelta a Natasha, colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella. Tomó con delicadeza sus manos para amarrarla a la cama, mientras la mujer solo abría los ojos ante la inesperada acción, exaltándose mucho más cuando sus pies también fueron amarrados, quedando totalmente expuesta, sobretodo su intimidad, sonrojándose de forma involuntaria.

 **Oh vaya, la sexy viuda negra también se sonroja** – Steve estaba aprovechándose para vengarse, por todas las veces en las que Nat lo habia hecho caer en sus bromas, dada su inocencia. Pero con el tiempo habia aprendido y al parecer el alumno estaba superando a la maestra.

 **Vete a la mierda** – Natasha lo fulminaba con la mirada, como odiaba que le señalaran sus debilidades, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de las palabras pronunciadas.

 **No gatita, a mi no me hablas de esa forma, recuerda bien quien manda aquí** – rápidamente Rogers le vendó los ojos, mientras Nat emitía algunas protestas, aunque sabía que no lograría gran cosa, pues habia molestado bastante y llevaba dos faltas graves; maldecir y llamarle Steve, cuando ya le habia dejado mas que claro que era "Capitán Rogers".

Steve la dejó amarrada y vendada y salió de la habitación. Sabia que eso provocaría desesperación en la chica, pues odiaba no saber que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pero se lo tenia merecido porque habia faltado a las reglas.

Tomó un poco de agua para refrescarse y alguna que otra cosa mas interesante de la cocina, porque al parecer ese dia estaba mas que creativo y tenia a una deliciosa pelirroja a su disposición, asi que…. Porque no aprovecharse de la situación?

Steve emitió una leve risa al pensar que su yo adolescente jamás hubiera pensado como el lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, es más, el Steve Rogers de hace unos años tampoco. Pero un torbellino pelirrojo lo habia sacudido por dentro y por fuera, le habia cambiado su vida y hoy dia era lo que mas feliz le hacia.

Natasha escuchó desde la habitación a Steve reir y en su cara se dibujó na sonrisa, amaba escuchar reir a aquel hombretón. Le gustaba todo de el, desde sus manias de hombre mayor, hasta sus jugadas mas atrevidas. Al pensar en todo aquello, se removió un tanto ansiosa. Sabia que se podía liberar fácilmente de aquel amarre, pero no lo haría solo por seguir el juego.

Steve entró de forma silenciosa y se quedó en el marco de la puerta a mirar a Nat. Antes de entrar en acción necesitaba parar y recordar cada detalle de ese momento, para poder dibujarlo el resto de noches de su vida. Necesitaba recordar cada peca, cada estria, cada curva y cada centímetro de aquella hermosa pelirroja.

 **Steve, puedo sentir tu olor y se que estas ahí desde hace unos minutos** – él comenzó a reir, sabia que ella era demasiado lista y tenia habilidades increíbles – **una dulce gatita estaba aburrida de esperarlo. Ven aquí y juguemos a algo divertido**.

Inmediatamente la anatomía del capitán comenzó a palpitar de forma inmediata y cálida, pero aun no era el momento, primero haría sufrir a la pelirroja, pues se merecía un gran castigo.

Romanoff dio un sonoro gemido al sentir algo frío sobre su clítoris. De inmediato comenzó a notar como un diminuto cubo de hielo se movía por las distintas partes de su intimidad. Si bien al principio se hizo bastante extraña, de inmediato lo comenzó a sentir placentero.

 **¿Veo que alguien está sumamente caliente hoy, no? Pues este hielo se está derritiendo más rápido de lo que me imaginaba…**

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta que la intimidad de la chica palpitaba y estaba próxima a estallar se detuvo, y de inmediato pudo ver como ella le respondía con un mohín. Esperó unos minutos y la estimuló nuevamente, pero parando cuando ella estaba a punto de estallar, de esta forma su querida pelirroja no podía correrse y el estaba disfrutando de esa dulce tortura.

Ella estaba desesperada. No podía creer que el tierno Capitán Rogers tuviera esa faceta tan malévola, pero su cuerpo estaba disfrutando plenamente, se sentía hervir entre las caricias de él. Luego de unos minutos en los que no sintió el caprichoso hielo moverse por su interior, estalló en un gran orgasmo cuando la cálida lengua de Steve la estaba devorando por completo. Este hombre si que sabía hacerle disfrutar.

 **Mujer, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para correrte?**

 **Perdona Capitán Rogers** – imploró Nat mordiéndose el labio.

 **Estas castigada. Ahora sabrás quien manda…**

Natasha sintió como algo pegajoso y tibio era derrapado sobre su pecho, un dulce aroma le hizo saber que estaba derramando chocolate sobre sus perfectos y redondos pechos. A continuación, Steve se dedicó a chupar su cuerpo y a juguetear con sus pezones. Ella no sabía que era más desesperante; si que Steve la estuviera provocando así , o sentir ese dulce aroma y no probar bocado.

Cuando Steve no pudo más, se puso sobre Nat para entrar lentamente. Una vez que ambos se acostumbraron, comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas, siempre con cuidado de no cargar las caderas de la chica, ambos estaban por llegar al extasis.

 **Tienes permiso, gatita** – susurró Steve.

No faltó mucho más para que ambos tuvieran un explosivo orgasmo juntos. Natasha no supo como, pero en un par de segundos estuvo desatada de la cama y sobre el pecho del capitán, quien la acunaba de una forma realmente protectora.

 **Se acabó el juego Romanoff, creo que yo soy más clásico** – después de aquellas palabras, le sacó la venda de los ojos y la abrazó aun mas fuerte, mientras repartía tiernos besos por su cuello haciendo reir a Natasha.

 **Steve, estabas siguiendo muy bien esa dinámica** – dijo ella de forma coqueta, halagándolo.

 **Bueno… aunque no lo parezca, odio no sentir tus brazos en mi cuello, y mucho menos tus labios al momento del orgasmo… odio llevar el mando** – a Nat se le derritió el corazón. Steve era un hombre realmente dulce.

 **Pues… gracias por cumplir mis fantasías** – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

 **Que no se te olvide, que acabo de cumplir cuatro de tus fantasias en una sola sesión; sumisión, azotes, bondage y ojos vendados. Y por cierto** – hizo un apunte con una gestualizacion muy graciosa – **serías la peor sumisa del mundo, apenas acataste las ordenes y creeme que la regla en cuanto a las malas palabras, sigue presente…** \- ella no pudo más que reir ante aquella ultima aclaración. Steve solo dijo aquello para escuchar su dulce risa que le hacia sonreir siempre.

 **Eres adorable, gracias por cumplir todo lo que te pido** – sentenció devolviéndole el suave beso – **y por cierto, solo eres mio** – Steve sonrió.

 **Tu tampoco estas autorizada a mirar a otro hombre, gatita** – al terminar la frase decidió azotarle suavemente – **no me des solo las gracias, recuerda que debes cumplir mis fantasias** – acto seguido el le regaló una sonrisa, mientras que ella arqueaba una ceja confundida. Necesitaba saber que demonios le pediría Steve.

Cuando se abrazaron en la cama, se dieron cuenta de que debido al chocolate ambos habían quedado casi pegados y muy pegajosos.

 **Creo… que necesitamos una ducha y** … - dijo Steve pensativo – **con la escasez mundial de agua existente… ¿Por qué no compartir una ducha?** – rápidamente cargó a Nat al estilo princesa. La mirada cruzada de ambos sabían que la ducha no era sino mas que una excusa para seguir teniendo sexo.

.

.

.

 ** _Bueno, pues un "Romanogers" para ir calentando :D_**

 ** _(que cuquis son estos dos de verdad, si es que son adorables…)_**


End file.
